


The dance of the spirits

by Naminette



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, M/M, Princess Mononoke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminette/pseuds/Naminette
Summary: Cursed, young prince Sorey had to leave his village in search for a cure. With a heart so kind as his, many time he stoped to help people in need. This time it was a caravan attacked by wolves and as Sorey ruscued fallen men from the torrent, he came upon a strange scene





	The dance of the spirits

**Author's Note:**

> The promised one shot for reaching 100 kudos on The Tales of Dragoon.  
> This time its a mononoke Au that bothered me for a while and I absolutly had to write it down.
> 
> It's unbeated and as English isn't my first language I hope there isn't too much mistake.
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

Hidden behind the dead trunk of a tree, Sorey observed the magnificent creature laying on the torrent other side. It seemed weak, its white fur soaked by water. From his vantage point, the young warrior could only see the animal's large back and it was hard to determine whether it was alive or not.

Even if it was the most dangerous and unconscious thing to do, Sorey was driven by the want to get closer, to better see the impossibly large wolf, striking creature of the forest.

He couldn't repress a shudder as his instincts warned him to stay where he was, just as another wolf, as white and pristine as the one lying on the shore emerged from the nearby forest, then another one followed him and Sorey crouched lower, his finger clutching the bark of the dead tree in anticipation.

Sorey's mouth nearly fell open when he noticed that someone was perched on the last wolf back. A lithe body clothed in human garment perched atop a dangerous and man eater wolf. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and flinched at the pain.

But it was real. From what he could see, the person looked to be a boy. A fur cape covered his shoulder, the same white fur as the wolves but he was wearing a very human made ivory tunic as well as dark blue pants. A necklace of teeth, or claw, Sorey couldn't properly tell, adorned his slender neck. His hair was what caught Sorey's attention the most because the man had long wavy hair gathered up into a high ponytail, it looked so well maintained and silky Sorey had trouble believing this young man could live in the forest.

The wolves' presence and familiarity with the boy told him the contrary.

The young man moved his head and Sorey noticed the brilliance of jewelry on his forehead behind that soft looking hair of his, the turn made his face more visible revealing pale skin painted by two red streaks imitating the shape of a wolf fang.

Sorey was like entranced, his own heartbeat resonating in his ears as the young man jumped from his mount to go ran toward the wolf lying on the shore. The wolf Sorey thought dead rose up weakly, and Sorey thanked his instinct that told him to stay hidden.

The beast's bulk was even more impressive now that it was standing up, its white fur shining in the low light. It was even larger than the two other wolves.

Sorey's hand covered his mouth as he tried to make as little noise as possible when he noticed the wound at the beast neck. Large red rivulet flowing from the gaping wound tarnishing the otherwise pristine white fur.

Eyes widening in astonishment as the boy held the huge wolf between his hands, Sorey started moving. Slowly he crawled out of his hidden place, wanting to see the scene better as the sky grew darker.

The boy was busy looking at the wound, worry etched on his good looking features. Then he buried his head into the animal mane of hair. Sorey's ears rung with the suction noise he could clearly hear and he swallowed in slight disgust when the boy spit the drained blood on the side. It was obviously a maneuver made with specific intention; made to remove poison from the wolf body.

The wolf growled in pain but soon its low growl changed in tone, a treat hidden in the low sound. Something was bothering it.

The wolf turned its head sharply, its pale eyes riveted were Sorey was hidden. And Sorey noticed he had moved out of his hidden place.

His heart stopped beating as the boy, following the wolf movement turned toward him as well. The blood covering the lower half of his face could do nothing to conceal how gorgeous he was. His violet eyes, the most improbable color of amethyst Sorey had ever seen bore into his, a feral sort of threat veiled behind. Sorey couldn't move, he could only watch as his mind whispered that he wouldn't mind dying at this beauty hand.

It was impossible to stop looking at the stranger's face. His fine nose and beautifully drawn mouth, his big violet eyes and long wavy hair. Surprise and anger mixed on those features, the boy seemed to be looking at Sorey with the same curiosity he was observing the wolf.

He looked ethereal, a creature of the forest, spirit of the wild  with blood on his face and fur on his back as he stood tall, even if he looked a bit smaller that Sorey from what he could see, trying to dominate the other with his presence only.

With a quick move of his hand, he wiped the blood that smeared on his face and looked at Sorey defiantly. It was an invitation, the threat momentarily dulling in his stance.

Pulling himself together, Sorey fully came out of his hiding place, showing his hands on a peace gesture, with careful movements, he removed the hood covering his face.

His short brown hair lay in disarray on his head and he felt the caress of his feathered earing on his cheek as the wind ruffled it. He saw the face on the other side of the bank turn surprised before the boy ruled his expression into something more threatening.

"I'm prince Sorey," he announced, his voice as calm as he can manage, "I came from a faraway country. Are you by any chance one of the Ancient Gods? Did I finally made it to the realm of the spirits?"

He couldn't stop speaking, words pouring out of his mouth in flow as he still struggled to believe that the wild beautiful boy in front of him was real and not a figment of his cursed soul.

The wild boy watched him, holding his chin up as he frowned at Sorey.

It was disconcerting. was he unable to talk or unable to speak Sorey's language? Willing to try again, Sorey put a hand his chest intending to speak more slowly and audibly when the boy narrowed his eyes at him.

Without further discussion, he jumped back on the one of the smaller wolf back, while the larger wolf set off. Then, as if to show Sorey that he wasn't lacking intelligence and taunt him, his voice echoed.

"Let's go!"

The wolves followed his orders disappearing back into the forest into a flurry of paw and fur, one of the wolf carrying a dead pry as large as Rose, his mount was.

Sorey remained standing, his jaw slack in disbelief as his heart caught in his throat and his stomach twisting unpleasantly.

He was abruptly brought back to reality when a cry echoed around; reminding him of the men he had left further up the river. They must be looking for him. With one last look at the forest, Sorey climbed back on the rocks, answering the calls as he returned toward the human world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment and kudos would make my day.


End file.
